neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Old Man Deus
Old Men Deus (オヤジディウス, Oyaji Diusu) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're strange hovering middle-aged balding men wearing a starship-like ornament around their waist. Behavior Skills Old Men Deus have 5 skills: *High Crush (0 SP) *Impulse (160 SP) *Flame Impulse (160 SP) *EX Buster (240 SP) *Tech Support / (50 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Old Men Deus use High Crush, EX Buster and Tech Support almost equally, sometimes they suddenly spam one of these three skills. They occasionally use Flame Impulse, and rarely Impulse. When they run out of SP they only use High Crush. Below 50% HP When Old Men Deus' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using EX Buster increase. Partners Old Men Deus can have some partners to help them, nine combinations are known: Two Old Men Deus ( ) *454 EXP / 590 EXP (EXP Up) *304 Credits / 395 Credits (Credits Up) An Old Man Deus and a Crack Tail ( ) *328 EXP / 426 EXP (EXP Up) *205 Credits / 266 Credits (Credits Up) Two Old Men Deus and a Crack Tail ( ) *555 EXP / 721 EXP (EXP Up) *357 Credits / 464 Credits (Credits Up) An Old Man Deus and a Dragon Warrior ( ) Normal *545 EXP / 708 EXP (EXP Up) *342 Credits / 444 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *684 EXP / 889 EXP (EXP Up) *543 Credits / 705 Credits (Credits Up) Two Old Men Deus and a Dragon Warrior ( ) Normal *772 EXP / 1003 EXP (EXP Up) *494 Credits / 642 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *911 EXP / 1184 EXP (EXP Up) *695 Credits / 903 Credits (Credits Up) An Old Man Deus and two Dragon Warriors ( ) Normal *863 EXP / 1121 EXP (EXP Up) *532 Credits / 691 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *1002 EXP / 1302 EXP (EXP Up) *733 Credits / 952 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *1141 EXP / 1483 EXP (EXP Up) *934 Credits / 1214 Credits (Credits Up) Two Old Men Deus and two Dragon Warriors ( ) Normal *1090 EXP / 1417 EXP (EXP Up) *684 Credits / 889 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *1229 EXP / 1597 EXP (EXP Up) *885 Credits / 1150 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *1368 EXP / 1778 EXP (EXP Up) *1086 Credits / 1411 Credits (Credits Up) An Old Man Deus, a Dragon Warrior and a Crack Tail ( ) Normal *646 EXP / 839 EXP (EXP Up) *395 Credits / 513 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *785 EXP / 1020 EXP (EXP Up) *596 Credits / 774 Credits (Credits Up) Two Old Men Deus, a Dragon Warrior and a Crack Tail ( ) Normal *873 EXP / 1134 EXP (EXP Up) *547 Credits / 711 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *1012 EXP / 1315 EXP (EXP Up) *748 Credits / 972 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Strange Person *Deus Man *Bundodo Old Man *Old Death Gallery Bundodo Old Man.png|An Old Man Deus Bundodo Old ManFront.png|An Old Man Deus (Front View) Bundodo Old ManSide.png|An Old Man Deus (Side View) Bundodo Old ManBack.png|An Old Man Deus (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Data Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies